Revelation
by bluecellphone
Summary: Gabriel, Sylar, finally fights back against Mohinder. Mylar, completely AU, vampiric undertones. Smut.


Gabriel sat hunched at his desk, carefully placing a cog back into its rightful spot in an antique pocket watch.

A pink tongue shot out between soft lips in complete concentration with the task of repairing the timepiece. As the gear slipped into place and he was able to manually turn it, he shot a glance at the watch on his wrist.

2:25 am.

He sighed. He was nearly done but needed to keep working to have it ready by morning.

Gabriel leaned back over the mess of parts, pausing to reach his hand up and scratch at a healing scab on the crook of his neck. It itched terribly where his green wool sweater rubbed on soft skin.

He winced as his work-rough fingers brushed against the wound, nearly re-opening it, and tucked the collar of his undershirt against the flesh instead.

A jingle of the tiny bell on his shop door had Gabriel turning his head in a start, craning backwards to look at the entrance, past a shelf of clocks. Nobody was there. He swallowed, eyes scanning the shop.

A sudden chilled breeze brushed over his bare hands and he shivered, taking a moment to glance over his other shoulder at the window to make sure it was closed. All was well after careful glances and so Gabriel adjusted the thick black glasses on his nose and scrunched his face, picking up another tiny piece of the watch's innards.

He was setting it lightly, so very gracefully down into its spot when ice-cold breath whispered against the back of his neck.

"Such nimble fingers."

Gabriel jumped, startling the hundreds of silver and gold pieces scattered on his desk as he pushed up from the chair and turned around.

Though it was a familiar face, a shiver still ran through his frail form. Looking down upon the beautiful creature never failed to amaze his senses.

Mohinder stood before him, hands in the pockets of his long trench coat, the color of it nearly matching his dark tousled hair perfectly. A sly smirk painted his face, glimmering white teeth showing beneath dark lips. And that skin – oh how Gabriel wanted to reach out and touch it. It was unexplainable the way it shimmered in golden tones, laced with a silver tint that made him pale in a richly perfect way. Tonight, his visitor had the collar of his coat turned upwards framing his devious face, eyes sparkling like black diamonds in the pale light of the shop.

"M-Mohinder," Gabriel stammered, long pale fingers curling around the tool in his hands. The shy, jolted babble only made the intruder's grin widen. He reached a dark hand out to caress Gabriel's cheek, the taller man flinching at its freezing contact.

"Why are you still here? It's quite late."

"I…have to finish this." Gabriel grabbed blindly at the table behind him, too entranced by Mohinder's eyes to look away, and presented the darker man with the gold pocket watch. Mohinder fingered it for a moment, careful not to disturb the tedious work, and then handed it back with a look of adoration.

"You have a lot of patience and dedication, Gabriel. Both of which highlight your passion for the craft. I admire that."

"It's n-not so much a passion as a hobby," he struggled. Gabriel was suddenly very aware of his stutter, a problem that only occurred when Mohinder was around. He felt his cheeks flare in embarrassment.

"Either way. It's fucking adorable."

Gabriel's eyes widened, mouth stuck agape at the compliment – could it even be called that? He dropped his eyes, somehow breaking the mesmerizing stare, and then turned back to his desk removing his glasses and pretending to sort and stack the clutter.

He heard a rustle of clothing, which he attributed to Mohinder taking off his coat as he saw the garment fall onto the other chair at his desk.

"How's your neck?"

Reflexively, Gabriel lifted his hand to stroke where his shirt collar covered the marks. The darker man was leaning into Gabriel's personal space, eyes burning into the rose of his cheeks, darting all over his profile to study him.

"Fine."

"Does it hurt still?"

Dark fingers trailed along his neckline teasingly and he tightened his lips, shaking his head no, still trying to avoid the hypnotizing eyes.

"Good." Mohinder circled around to his other side slowly. "You know, Gabriel. You should really keep your shop locked. Anyone could just…stroll in. Take you away from me."

Gabriel's eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of icy lips on his jaw. He tried to contain the shudder that erupted shaking him to the core. It was a futile attempt as a second earth quaked through him when gentle fingers tangled in the hair on the back of his neck. They stroked soothingly, lovingly, while pliant lips kissed under his jaw and down his throat.

"N-nobody bothers a simple watchmaker."

Gabriel felt his knees going weak and had to steady himself on the table as Mohinder's other hand trailed down his sweatered chest to his groin. His pants were suddenly too constricting, an incredibly tight sensation spreading through him and he gasped, unable to control his breathing.

A dark chuckle rumbled through the body that was pressed against his side.

"You're not simple, Gabriel. You're amazing. Special. And you're mine." Mohinder was nuzzling his nose into Gabriel's neck, smelling the blood pumping underneath at his pulse. He wanted so badly; he _needed_ so bad that it hurt. He was starving.

Gabriel mustered all the resilience he had and twisted away from Mohinder when the realization struck him.

"No, not tonight, please," he pleaded, eyes wide and worried as he took a step away. "I…I have too much to do." Gabriel swallowed. It was a lie, he was nearly finished, but tendrils of sharp pain spread through his limbs at the memories of what Mohinder wanted to do. It hurt too much and it always left him so cold, confused, and tired. So vulnerable and helpless. He despised feeling like that, wishing he was strong enough to say no and defend himself.

But those eyes, and those fingers; the way they touched and soothed. That mouth; the way it kissed and licked and bit tenderly after it was done feeding. Oh God, he couldn't resist. He couldn't push someone away who needed him so badly.

"I think you deserve a break. Stop time with me. For just a little while."

Mohinder was advancing and Gabriel matched his steps, retreating backwards until he met an uncomfortable wall.

Lips were on his throat again, impossibly cold, hands sliding under his sweater and button up shirt. They smoothed over his stomach and chest, causing Gabriel's chin to tremble in a chatter. So frosty.

He balled his fists and pushed against Mohinder's front but the other man was stronger, snapping his hands from under his clothing and capturing pale wrists. Mohinder pulled back and studied Gabriel's face, enjoying the whimper he received from pushing the bony wrists against the wall.

"Why do you fight me? We need each other Gabriel."

His frigid breath bounced off of pink lips, so close, Mohinder wanted to taste them.

"It…hurts," he whimpered, closing his eyes tightly as a tongue swiped across his adam's apple. Mohinder grinned – he adored making Gabriel hurt. Strong fingers tugged at the restricting sweater, Mohinder breaking contact to pull it over the watchmaker's head.

"Please," came a whisper, brown eyes wide and looking down at the fingers unbuttoning his white shirt.

Gabriel could try to fight again. He was slightly taller, after all. He chewed on his lip, toiling with the idea of shoving Mohinder and running for the door. Would he be able to get away quick enough?

The shirt was tugged from his body and khaki pants were unzipped. Gabriel wished now that he had kept the shop warmer as brisk air enveloped his naked flesh.

"Mo-" he went to plead again but his breath hitched as a dark mouth suctioned against his nipple, cold as ice.

_**Enough! Fight back. **_

A voice inside clawed at his nerves, made his muscles twitch with the itch to run.

_**If you don't, he'll kill you. One day he won'**__**t be able to stop. **_

Gabriel didn't recognize this voice. It was dark and low and feral, sending a shock up his spine that fizzled and pooled at his brain stem. Warmth spread through him and his limbs ignited in flames. Without warning, pale arms shot out, connecting with strong shoulders and he shoved them hard. Mohinder stumbled back, a mixture of shock and anger burning behind his lusting eyes.

"No!" That voice again, this time escaping his lips. He blinked dazedly, feeling light headed at the sudden surge.

Mohinder snarled, advancing on him once more and Gabriel felt a wave of panic sweep through, cooling the fire and dousing the flame until it smoldered to nothing. Whatever had just broken through him was gone and he was nothing but a fragile shell again, incapable of fighting back.

"You'll learn," Mohinder growled, grabbing Gabriel by the biceps and throwing him harshly to the ground. "I'll teach you to obey me."

Gabriel hit the hard wooden floor with a thud, his temple smacking against it sending a flash of white through his vision. Everything around him slowed and he was vaguely aware of his khaki pants and cotton underwear being tugged off.

"Because you need me," Mohinder hissed into his ear after straddling the mewling watchmaker. He clutched pale wrists and pinned them at the sides of Gabriel's head, leaning down to lick at the old wound.

"You were so lonely before you met me," he continued, mouth salivating in anticipation. "And I never found someone who quenched my thirst like you do. So sweet, so savory."

He bared his teeth, grazing the old scar gently, teasing.

"Pure, innocent."

Gabriel flinched, muscles jerking in a last attempt to get free but it was no use; Mohinder was far too strong in this Godly state.

"Moan for me," Mohinder panted against the flesh before sinking his fangs into the writhing body. He clenched his grip even tighter, groaning his own pleasure as the liquid warmth streamed into his mouth and slid down his throat.

Gabriel did as he was told, though not to his own accord. He moaned deeply, guttural fire bubbling up and escaping him as the initial sharp pain faded and his neck numbed. He could feel his blood pumping out into the creature's mouth in time with the hundreds of ticking clocks scattered about the shop.

_Tick gulp tock gulp tick gulp tock gulp_

He bucked his hips upwards as Mohinder pushed his fangs deeper, their straining erections colliding and eliciting a groan from both men.

Mohinder, furious with Gabriel's rebellion, drank and sucked so intensely that his world spun, intoxicating his skin back to life with a rejuvenated buzz. Past the point of being contently full he still pulled the life from Gabriel, intending to teach the defiant man a lesson.

Sensing the slowing heartbeat, Mohinder released Gabriel's wrists and reached between them to stroke his meal's erection lazily. Gabriel mewled, wanting desperately to move but an attempt to lift his arms left him with the feeling of impossibly heavy and sluggish limbs.

_**Weak. You're weak. He'll kill us.**_

"I…I can't," he panted to the voice inside his head in too much shock to realize his attacker couldn't hear it.

Mohinder pulled back with a sickening slurp, newly heated grip tightening around Gabriel's length.

"Can't what, lover?" He too was in a daze, head buzzing with life and heart racing to pump the elixir through his own body.

Blood dripped from his mouth onto Gabriel's cheek and he swooped down to lick it up. Waste not want not.

The feeling of a warm hand on his cock and the pulsing wound on his neck fizzing with numb fury had Gabriel lulling his head to the side with a defeated groan.

"That's right. Give in to me." The pang of his own coppery blood filled Gabriel's nostrils as Mohinder breathed heavily against his chin, grinding his hips downwards to release sexual tension.

"Let go, let go." Mohinder repeated the mantra as he slithered down Gabriel's lithe body, leaving a bloody trail in his wake.

_**Don't. If you give up we're fucked.**_

"I think…we already are-Ohhh!" He jerked upwards wildly as Mohinder wrapped his warm mouth around the throbbing flesh.

The blood was quickly rushing from Gabriel's head to his groin and he craved, no, he _needed_ Mohinder to finish the job. He needed that completion inside of him; that validation that he was wanted, desired, and important.

_**You don't need him. You have me now.**_

"And who…shit! Who are…_you_?"

Mohinder didn't even bother asking what the hell Gabriel was talking about. He brushed it off as a lack of blood to the brain and worked his mouth up and down, licking the head and grazing his fangs ever so slightly on the delicate skin. His mouth was slickened with Gabriel's blood, making the actions that much more delicious.

Reaching a dark hand up to Gabriel's neck, he lathered his fingers in the pooled blood, bringing them down and inserting them roughly into the lethargic man.

Gabriel let out a yelp that was tailed by a feral growl from the voice in his head.

_**Why are you fucking letting him hurt you?**_

"Can't…move."

Mohinder swallowed around the pale flesh before sitting up and running his blood–stained hands down Gabriel's thighs. He hooked his arms under the trembling legs and brought them up and around his dark hips.

Lining up with Gabriel's entrance Mohinder leaned forward to nuzzle the man's cheek. He cooed a response to a statement that was not directed towards him, shoving unceremoniously in with the last word.

"You can't move because I control you. Because you're…mine!"

Grunting, he buried himself to the hilt and both men shuddered out a sigh, one in pain and one in pleasure.

_**You're mine, Gabriel. Don't listen to him.**_

As Mohinder pulled out and hammered back in, Gabriel found his heavy hand had made its way to his eyes, covering and shielding the tears that were streaming out.

"Who are you? Just leave me alone. Let me die in peace." He was whispering now, breath jarring with the thrusts and Mohinder only caught the tail end of it through his own labored breathing.

"I'll never let you die, Gabriel." Mohinder's lunges were becoming angrier, gritting his teeth and digging his nails into pale shoulders. His rejuvenated body was rushing with restored energy and he ached to vent it into the weak watchmaker.

With their fronts flush against each other, Gabriel's erection was trapped between them and the friction was undoing any healing his deprived body was attempting, driving him mad with pleasure.

_**I can make you powerful. Stronger than this man so that he can never hurt you again. Don't you want that?**_

"No…I…yes. But, oh God!" A few rough grinds later and Gabriel's release spilled between them. Mohinder grinned at the action of forfeit and clashed their mouths together, biting and tearing at Gabriel's perfect lips. He sucked at them, drinking the blood and swallowing panting moans with greed.

_**Dammit**__**, let me through Gabrie**__**l.**_

He wanted to, but his body was lost and being claimed while his mind drowned in a black, hazy sea. Gabriel no longer had control over anything as Mohinder pounded in a few more times and came, filling him. The watchmaker sobbed once, tears burning his face and he slipped under the surface, choking on his own defeat.

Gabriel's mind went blank, blackness overcoming him like a soft wool blanket, itching the corners of his mind as something stirred underneath.

When his eyes finally flickered open, he felt detached, watching Mohinder tug his clothing back on and then crouch back over his prone form, touching his face and neck lightly.

"Are you alright?"

The voice echoed, sounded distant, bouncing off the walls of his skull so deafening and loud. Gabriel tried to move, tried to respond but nothing happened. He realized he no longer had control over his body – was he in a coma? Panic struck him and he started to yell, screaming at the top of his lungs in fear, heart beating so hard it felt as though it would burst from his chest.

"Quite."

Gabriel reached for his throat. The voice coming out was not his own, it was the one from his mind. He watched helplessly from inside his own head, from behind his own eyes as his shaky body hoisted itself off of the ground with the aid of his desk.

___**Relax. You're safe now.**_

___W-what? What's going on?_

___**Shhh. He needs to know what it feels like. **_

Mohinder's brow was quirked, studying Gabriel's face as he stalked towards the darker man with a newfound look of confidence staining his features.

"Gabriel?" Mohinder trembled as he wiped the remnants of his meal from his chin. The man he owned, the man he had claimed night after night was suddenly something different altogether. The air around them thickened as Gabriel reached out and grasped Mohinder's throat, the darker man's strength faltering in surprise. He clawed and hissed at the tight pale hand cutting off his air supply.

A faint voice whimpered in the corner of his mind, protest dying out and safety overwhelming his weaker half.

Gabriel smirked deviously at Mohinder, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes with the want to make him scream.

"Well, Mohinder. Now that you're full…**I'm starving**."

----------------------

please let me know if you like it, I might write more


End file.
